


Broken-heart syndrome.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [7]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Crying, Death, F/F, Heaven, One Shot, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad news...that's all I'm giving you in terms of summary.<br/>If I gave you anything more you'd probably guess what happens.</p><p> </p><p>Set a few weeks after the current episode<br/>Shadow of doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken-heart syndrome.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise in advance for this story.  
> Read the warnings.

'Rizzoli...OK, I'm on my way.'

 

Jane looks at Maura's un-rang phone.

 

 

"I'm having a head scan today." replies Maura

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"It's just a cheek up...you know after what happened, they just want to be safe."

 

"Ok, do you need me to give you a lift." 

"It's just a scan Jane, I'll be fine." replies Maura

"You'll call me if you need anything."

"Of course." replies Maura

 

A week later in the Doctor's office.

 

"You going to tell me I should drink more water."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"There's no easy way to say this...we found something in your head scan, a lump."

"I...why didn't you see it in the first scan?"

"It's was very small, too small to be seen on a scan."

"So you could be wrong." asks Maura

 

The Doctor puts Maura's scans on a light box and points to the lump.

 

"We still need to do some test to see where we go with treatment."

"Or if treatment is an option." replies Maura

"Do you need me to call someone."

"No I'm fine."

 

Maura gets up, then she sits back down quickly.

 

"Are you Ok?"

"Yea, I just...I don't feel..."

 

25 minutes later Maura is sat on the doctors bed drinking water from a plastic cup.

She downs the rest of the water getting up.

 

"Take it easy,"

"I'm OK now,"

"I will contact you about your next appointment,"

"Ok,"

"Sit in the waiting room for 10 minutes,'

"I'm..."

For my peace of mind," 

 

Maura nods, walking out into the waiting room. Jane is sat in one of the chairs.

 

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

"They called me, said you fainted."

"They shouldn't have done that, I'm fine."

"What happened?" asks Jane

 

Maura sits beside Jane.

 

"What's going on?"

"I just got a shock that's all."

"What was the shock?" asks Jane

"They...found a lump, a cancerous lump."

"Cancer? that can't be right...how come they didn't find it sooner."

"Dr Kelly said it was too small to see in the first scan." replies Maura

"Ok, then what happens next?"

"Jane, we may need to prepare ourselves. There may not be treatment available." 

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"You're gonna be OK, we're get you some treatment and everything will be OK...alright."

 

Maura nods.

Jane pulls Maura into her arms.

 

Back in the Doctor's office 2 months later.

 

"How are you feeling today?"

"Just tell us, Doc." replies Jane

"The cancer has spread."

"Ok, what's the treatment plan, where do we start." asks Jane

"That's not an option I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" 

"He means it's terminal,"

 

Maura looks at the Doctor.

 

"Right" 

 

Dr Kelly nods.

Jane turns her head to the side as a tear falls 

 

"I'm so sorry, I wish I had better news."

 

Maura reaches out and Jane takes it.

 

"How long do I have?"

"It could be months, it could be weeks even..."

"Days." replies Maura

 

Dr Kelly nods.

 

A month later.

Jane comes to the kitchen'

 

"Morning."

"Morning Ma."

"Where's Maura?" asks Angela

"She's asleep."

 

Jane sit's at the counter.

Angela puts a mug in front of Jane pouring some coffee.

 

"Thanks."

"Are you going to work today?."

 

Jane shakes her head.

Angela looks at Jane.

 

"What?"

"Nothing." replies Angela

"You think I shouldn't take time off work?"

"No, you're owed a vacation...or five." replies Angela

"Then?"

 

Angela takes a seat opposite Jane.

 

"Allow me to put on my interfering mother hat on for a minute."

"Do you ever take that off." replies Jane

"Maura is dying."

"I know that." replies Jane

"Isn't it about time you told her the truth."

"About what?"

 

Jane takes a sip of her coffee.

 

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I can't tell her." replies Jane

"Jane..."

"She has enough to worry about."

"This is not something that she's going to worry about Jane." replies Angela

"She's just been told she has months to live. And then her best friend drops the bombshell that she's had a crush on her for...I don't know how long."

"Crush?"

"I just want her to be happy."  

 

Angela put's a hand on Jane's shoulder and squeezes.

 

"I think you'll regret it if you don't tell her...I'm going to work."

 

Angela leaves and Jane goes back upstairs.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's OK, I was awake." replies Maura

 

Jane turns to leave.

 

"Can you stay with me."

 

Maura lifts the covers and Jane lies down behind Maura.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, spooning.

 

"You can touch me, I'm not going to break."

 

Jane moves closer.

 

"That's not actually what I meant." replies Maura

 

Maura turns her body so she is facing Jane. 

 

"Jane I need you to know something,"

 

Maura reaches over running a hand up Jane's arm.

 

"I love you so much, I've been head over heels in love with you for a long time,"

 

Jane brings a hand to her eyes as she wipes the tear before it falls on the bed.

 

"I wasn't expecting that reaction,"

"No it's not...,"

 

Jane leans forward placing her lips on Maura's, eyes close and tongues get introduced. 

 

"These are tears of joy, and sadness because.. "

 

Jane is cut off by Maura’s lips on hers.

 

"Let's not think about that, and concentrate on the time we have left,"

 

Maura kisses Jane, Jane's hand moves up Maura's thigh. Maura’s lips part in pleasure when Jane's hand reaches Maura's vagina.

 

"Sorry, did I hurt you,"

"Don't stop," Maura moans 

 

Jane continues, putting a finger up Maura's vagina, gaining another moan from Maura. Jane moves faster adding another finger, Maura comes seconds later.

 

"You Ok? "

Maura starts to nods, then she grabs her mouth and runs to the bathroom. Jane follows her, holding back her hair as she pukes in the toilet.

When she's finished she washes her lips and rinses her mouth with mouthwash.

Jane hands her a towel and they go back into the bedroom.

 

"This is embarrassing,"

Maura lies down on the bed, looking up to the celing, Jane kisses Maura’s forward.

 

"Maybe it was too much,"

"No..."

 

Maura turns to look at Jane,

 

"...it was amazing,"

 

Jane smiles kissing Maura again,

 

"Get some rest Ok,"

 

Jane moves to get up,

 

"Don't leave,"

"I won't," replies Jane 

 

Maura closes her eyes,

 

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

 

Jane kisses Maura, as she drifts off to sleep,

 

Later that night.

Angela knocks then enters Maura's room.

 

"Hey, I just came to check on...,"

 

Jane has her head down on Maura's stomach,

 

"Jane...."

 

Angela puts two fingers on Maura's neck.

 

"Jane,"

 

Angela puts a hand on Jane's shoulder, Jane shurgs it off,

Angela walks over to Jane knelling beside her.

 

"Jane?"

 

Angela pulls Jane up dragging her out of the room.

 

"Maura."

"Sweetie, she's gone." replies Angela

 

Jane falls in to Angela's arms, and they both drop to the floor.

 

A month later.

Angela brings Jane and plate of food.

 

"I'm not hungry."

"Jane you have to eat."

"I'm fine, I had some bread yesterday."

"Jane...Maura wouldn't want this."

 

Jane put's a hand to her mouth as the tears fall again.

 

"I miss her so much."

 

Angela pulls Jane towards her.

 

"I know...me too,"

 

3 days later Jane walks in to a pharmacy.

The 3rd one that day.

 

"Maura."

"Jane,"

 

Jane grabs Maura kissing her.

 

"I can't live without you,"

 


End file.
